last hope
by astridmontage
Summary: Fiona, a young struggling mother kicked out off home,is forced to look for work to support her young daughter in seatle, but a stop over in La Push changes her life. a paul imprinting story
1. Chapter 1

Last Hope

Fiona moves from a small town in Idaho to Seattle, to try and find work to support her young daughter. However events occur that change her mind as she meets someone special. She wants everything to work out perfectly because this really is her last hope. A Paul imprinting story.

**Chapter 1  
Fiona's POV**

The rain was coming down heavily now as I pulled into a gas station somewhere in a small town called La Push.

I wasn't planning on stopping at all today, I wanted to make it to Seattle but Annie, my five month older daughter, wouldn't stop howling from the back.

If she could talk I just knew she would be screaming "MOMMY! I'M HUNGRY! I'M HUNGRY!" Which is fair enough considering her last meal was a while ago and it wasn't much to start with.

When my parents found out that I was pregnant they threw me out of their house and told me that they were going to disown me. They were devastated that their perfect, darling, 16year old daughter could mess up so badly. Their exact words were…..  
"Fiona Williams, you have disappointed us deeply, now leave and please never return"

I was lucky that at the time my boyfriend, Mark, decided he still loved me and wanted to keep the baby so we could raise it together. So I moved into his house and he looked after me while I was pregnant. It was when Annie was born and we took her home did he realise what he had gotten himself into.

He barely lasted four months until he was tired of the screaming and of my no-longer 'hot' body, so he also threw us out.

So now I'm on the road with my daughter, barely any money, one tiny suitcase of possessions and trying to seek employment in Seattle, that is if we ever get there.

I filled up the car with petrol and went inside with Annie to pay. Inside was filled with foods and drinks that all looked delicious, yet something I could not afford. I was struggling to feed my daughter most days, so luxury items such as chocolate were defiantly not on my shopping list.

Instead I went to the tiny baby isle towards the back and picked up a can of pureed apples, which was Annie's favourite.

With the petrol bill I could only afford one can, but that was enough to get her through the night as I still had a close to a full can of baby milk formula.

After I had payed I went back to the car and started my long drive again.

I drove until Annie started screaming again, then I knew I couldn't put it off any longer so I pulled over and fed her, her dinner in the back seat.

She made content gurgles as I fed her.

"That's right. Who's a happy baby?" I asked her "I think you are!" I said in my baby voice which made her laugh.

I sighed as she started to drift to sleep. Although I'm probably biased, I'm pretty sure she is the cutest baby in the world.

She has mousy brown hair, which she inherited from me, and dark blue eyes she got from her daddy. Her small features are all perfectly proportioned and she has two rosy, red cheeks.

I don't blame Mark for not wanting us in his life anymore. I mean, what 18 year old wants a baby? To be honest I pity that he won't be able to be part of Annie's life.

I love her so much that most days I go without eating much at all so I have enough money to buy her food.

I hate myself for bringing her into an unfit world, so now all I can do is try and make up for it.

That night we slept in the back of my car again, we simply did not have enough money for a hotel room and we didn't know anyone that we could stay with.

While Annie slept I thought about the sought of job I could get in Seattle. I never finished school because I wanted to stay home with Annie and Mark promised to provide for us.

So that meant I would have to get a job that didn't involve qualifications, something like waitressing or hairdressing. I had never pictured myself as either of those choices.

Before I had Annie I was planning on going to med school to become a nurse. I pictured myself now in the white doctor's coat in my own private office room.

I sighed, I was being unrealistic. Annie was my priority now so I had to take whatever job was on offer to provide for her.

In the morning I would find somewhere to properly feed Annie and search the paper for any jobs available in Seattle. That way I could get prepared for what sort of work I was looking at.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Hope

Fiona moves from a small town in Idaho to Seattle, to try and find work to support her young daughter. However events occur that change her mind as she meets someone special. She wants everything to work out perfectly because this really is her last hope. A Paul imprinting story.

Chapter 2  
Fiona's POV

When Annie woke in the morning I only had some formula left to feed her and I once again went without anything.

I strapped Annie into her baby seat and walked around to the driver's seat, cracking my back as I walked. Sleeping in the back of my car was not good for my back but it was all I could do for now.

I liked driving around La Push; the constant rain falling on the car windscreen is oddly calming. Up ahead I saw a small convenience store so I decided to pull in and grab a few groceries to keep us going till we reach Seattle. I'm estimating that we'll get there today.

There was only three other cars in in the parking lot. I was happy about that; I sometimes get glares from people in shops who disapprove of me having a baby.

I don't care what they think though, I love my baby and I'm glad I kept her.

With Annie hitched on my hip I enter the store and head for the fruit and veg section.

I wasn't feeling too good either. I was feeling light headed from the lack a food and I had to carry Annie and the grocery basket, which was a heavy load.

I remember thinking I can't go on like this, I'm going to faint. I saw a young woman nearby so I thrust Annie into her arms before collapsing to the floor.

I woke up later and saw two unfamiliar faces. I looked around and realised I was still in the convenience store.

Then it dawned on me… Annie!

"Where's Annie!" I yelled, attempting to get up off the ground.

"Ssshhh. It's alright! She's right here" I women said in a calm voice. I looked around to see her properly and in her arms was Annie.

I got a fright when I saw her face properly; it was scared with three lines running from her hair line disappearing into her shirt.

The woman knelt beside me and handed me Annie. "HI, I'm Emily Young, your little sister is really adorable" she said with a smile.

"I'm Fiona Williams and Annie is actually my daughter" I said grouchily.

She looked taken aback. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realise!"

"It's fine. I get it all the time" I said quietly.

"Here let me help you up" she said as she, with the help of the other person standing around, hoisted me to my feet.

"I'm so sorry for what happened today, I'm Greg, by the way, I'm the manager of this store" the man said

"Really it's fine, I faint all the time" which is true, although I didn't mention that me fainting was due to the fact that I hadn't a proper meal since yesterday at breakfast.

"I want to make it up to you anyway, all the groceries you were going to buy today, you can have for free" he said with a smile, but then he turned serious "as long as you don't mention to anyone that you fainted in this store, it's very bad for business"

I looked at him shocked; he was willing to let me have my groceries for free! This is possibly the best thing that's happened to me in a while!

"T-t-thank you so much" I stuttered

I grabbed a new basket and started pilling food and baby essentials into it. I hated taking advantage of Greg and his kindness, especially since it wasn't even his fault I had fainted, but I couldn't let down a chance like this.

I headed back to the fruit and veg section and saw Emily was still there.

"Hey, I don't think I got the chance to thank you earlier, so thanks" I said

"Oh honey that's fine! So are you new to La Push?"

"Yeah I am but I don't think I will be staying long, I'm trying to find work in Seattle." I looked down at her trolley "Are you preparing a party or something?" I joked.

"Well more of a barbeque. You could come if you wanted too. That way if you decide to stay in La Push you could meet some people! Its tomorrow night at 5pm onwards"

Although I didn't think I would be staying long I decided a free meal at a friendly stranger's house sounded pretty good to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"That's sounds great! I'll be there!" we exchanged phone numbers and I got her address.

"I'm actually really glad you might be comming, otherwise there would only be two other girls and my niece to hang out with. Most of the people there are my fiancé's friends."

"Great well I'll see you tomorrow!" I said as I made my way up to the register.

She waved and continued shopping. I wondered how much more shopping she could do considering how full her trolley already was. There must be a lot of people going tomorrow.

At the register I also grabbed the newspaper so I could continue to job search.

Back in my car with a content Annie snoozing in the back seat I looked through the paper. One add in particular caught my attention. It was advertising a room in a shared accommodation house, the requirements were that the person had to be a female and not have any pets. The rent was pretty good although the location sounded a bit dodgy.

It was the perfect place for me and Annie but I still needed a job to pay the rent. I looked through the paper in the job section, there was no one advertising for wanted hairdressers, so I looked in the waitressing section.

To my surprise there were two restaurants advertising for a waitress and one café.

This is perfect, if I can get one of those jobs, I could get the room in the shared accommodation and start a new life in La Push.

I made my way over to the first restaurant and asked for an interview, only to be turned down when the lady told me if I had read the instruction properly I would have known that one of the requirements was that I had to call ahead and book an interview.

Now frustrated I drove over to the other restraunt which was in another small town called forks and asked for an interview. Once again I was turned down as the positioned had already been filled only moments before.

Angrily I made my way over to my last choice, the café. I went inside with Annie and asked at the counter about the job.

"Well hun you can have an interview now if you want" the lady said and led me around to another woman sitting in a booth who was introduced to me as Jill, the owner of the café.

"Jill, this is Fiona Williams. She's here for the job" the lady said and walked back to the counter to serve some customers who had just walked in. I sat down in the booth, sitting opposite to Jill.

Well I won't go into much detail but… I GOT THE JOB!

I think the only reason I got it was because I lied and said I had waitressing experience. Jill said that so far today I was the only one who had experience so I would be perfect for the job. The only thing was, now I had to find someone to look after Annie while I work. I started work in two days' time so I'll just work it out latter.

I practically skipped back to the car and buckled Annie in the back and skipped around to my seat in the front. Lying on my seat was the newspaper from this morning. It was still folded on the page that had the shared accommodation room on it.

I read it properly and saw I still had time to make the interviews; the address wasn't too far from the café. That will be convenient when I start working there.

I pulled into the drive way of a large, fairly shabby looking house. I grabbed Annie from her seat in the back and walked up to the front door and knocked.

While I waited for someone to open the door I looked around; the front yard had over grown hedges and the grass was in a bad need for a mow. The small wire fence was falling down in places and the path to the door had cracks in it.

The door opening made me stop looking around the yard and pay attention. A pretty girl probably not much older than me who had light brown hair past her shoulders and light brown eyes opened the door.

"Hi I'm Cathy! Are you here for the room? I hope you are, cause we've had like no one come today!" she blurted out really quickly, she seemed like she had a really peppy attitude.

"Yeah I'm Fiona William's, but call me Fi and this is Annie"

"Oh well great! Come inside and meet the others" she gestured me inside and I followed.

She took me into the living room which was medium sized and very bare. There was one couch and a small recliner, a TV, a rug and an old battered looking coffee table that had magazines spread across it.

"Hannah, Tilly get out here we've got some one asking about the room!" she called up the stairs.

Two girls, who both looked older than me walked down the stairs. One had beautiful golden hair, blue eyes and the sort of body I used to have before Annie. In other words she was really beautiful and I got the feeling she already knew that.

The other one was shorter than the blonde, but not by much. She had silky black hair that was heavily layered and dark green eyes that were lined with black eye-liner.

Cathy introduced me to them, Tilly was the black haired girl and Hannah was the blonde.

I got the feeling that Tilly was the one in charge, Cathy was nice but I could tell she was a follower. Willing to do whatever Tilly told her to do. While Hannah seemed to more or less just keep to herself. She hovered around the edges of the living room while Tilly came over to start the interview.

"Right, I want to know your name, whether you have a job, how old you are and why you have a baby with you" she asked. Wow, she got straight to the point! I could see Hannah smirking in the background and Cathy fidgeting on the couch.

"Well my name is Fiona Williams, I have a waitressing job, I'm 17 years old and this is my daughter Annie."

"She's really cute!" Cathy piped up from her spot on the couch.

"Thank you, she takes after her dad" I could see myself being great friends with her.

"We don't want to hear about your whole life story. Cathy stop interrupting and let me finish the interview!" Tilly said cruelly. She on the other hand seemed like a plain bitch.

Cathy looked uncomfortable and looked down and Hannah let out a laugh. I'm glad some ones getting some fun out of this, I thought sarcastically.

"We don't have room for you and your baby, so sorry but this house isn't for you" she said gesturing for me to leave.

"Look I can pay the rent and Annie could sleep in my room and she's past the crying stage so you won't even hear her!" I pleaded.

Tilly was still pointing at the door so I started to leave feeling defeated when Cathy got up from the couch.

"Wait don't leave yet! I think we should at least vote on whether she gets to stay or not!" she said, I think everyone in the room was surprised that she spoke up against Tilly, she even seemed surprised with herself.

"What I mean is, we really need another person to cover the rent and she said the baby won't be a problem, so I say we give her a chance" she continued.

Tilly glared at her and then looked at Hannah. Hannah looked like she was having a hard time deciding, she seemed to be friends with both of them so the choice was probably hard for her.

"I vote yes, but only cause we really need help with the rent" she said and looked at Tilly hesitantly.

"Urrrggghh! Fine! Let her stay! But if that baby keeps us up all night she's out!" she yelled and stormed out the stairs, probably to her room.

I was slightly offended she had called Annie _that baby _but I kept quiet, I really wasn't in a position to argue with her.

Cathy turned to me excitedly "So I guess you're staying then!"

"Yeah when can I move in?"

"Um now?"

"Really? Great I'll go get my stuff!"

"I'll help"

I lead us to my car and opened the trunk. There really wasn't much to bring in; only a small suitcase that had mine and Annie's clothes in it, the shopping from earlier and my small second hand sewing machine.

I loved to sew but with Annie it was hard to find time to do any sewing and plus I never had any money to spend on material.

Cathy grabbed all the shopping and I grabbed the suitcase and left the sewing machine for another trip down.

I followed Annie up the stairs in the living room to the upstairs section.

We walked past two bedrooms on one side and another bedroom and a bathroom on the other side and right at the end of the hall way was my room.

Cathy opened the door to reveal a very small room. Cathy had a guilty look on her face.

"It's the smallest room in the house. Tilly got the biggest room, Hannah got the one with the connected bathroom and I got the one with the walk-in-wardrobe" she explained.

"Really its fine" it was better than the back of my car anyway.

There was a single bed pushed up against the left hand corner, a small desk on the right wall and a small cupboard near the foot of the bed.

I put my suitcase on the bed and turned to Cathy.

"We should put these groceries in the fridge, get the rest of you stuff, then you can unpack and I can take you on a tour of the house." She said.

I agreed and took some groceries from her and followed her back downstairs.

She led me to the kitchen and stood beside the fridge.

"Now, in this house we have a very strict rule when it comes to food. Each person has their own shelf in which they have to keep their food. You can't eat other people's food and you can't use other people's shelf space. Got it?"

I nodded and she smiled then opened the fridge door and showed me which shelf was mine.

While we were loading the groceries into the fridge Cathy's phone rang.

"Sorry! I have to take this; I'll probably be back in a sec!"

"Yeah, that's fine take it" and just like that Annie and I were alone in an un familiar kitchen.

Not long after Cathy left I finished putting the groceries away and turned to leave the kitchen when I bumped into Hannah.

"Oh! I'm really sorry" I apologised

"It's fine. I was actually looking for you. Cathy was just called into work so she asked me to give you the grand tour."

"Oh ok, great!"

She smiled and walked out of the room. It took me awhile to figure out I was meant to follow her.

When I did realise I quickly sped after her and found her waiting for me at the front door.

She showed me the dining room, the downstairs bathroom, the lounge room, the laundry room, the small downstairs office room and then took me upstairs.

She pointed out the room on the left as Tilly's room and showed me and the upstairs bathroom. Hannah indicated that the first room on the right was Cathy's; the one next to Cathy's was her room and next to her room was my room.

And that was the end of the tour.

"So that's it I suppose, if you need anything I'm right next door. But just so you know, I have customers from 7:30 onwards so don't interrupt me then. Ok?"

"What exactly do you work as?" I asked

But she just winked at me, walked into her room and closed the door.

Oh God! I'm living with a prostitute! I wonder what the other girls work as.

I put Annie down on my bed and left her to go get the remaining stuff.

Finally, after I had unpacked and set up our room, I could sit down and rest.

I turned to Annie who was sleeping in her car seat I had brought up for her to use as a bed, just for now. She looked so peaceful in sleep.

Looking at her reminded me of the barbeque we had been invited to. Then I realised that Annie doesn't have one decent, pretty dress. I really wanted her to look really cute tomorrow.

Then I remembered my sewing machine that I had placed on the small desk. I didn't have any material, but I did have clothes.

I rummaged through my small suitcase and pulled out a pretty pink floral dress that I loved. I used to wear it all the time but considering it's nearly constantly cold and raining here, I probably won't wear it much anymore.

I laid it down on the floor, grabbed my sewing scissors and set to work making a dress.

I finished at around 10:30 and I have to admit, the dress was pretty good! I had always been really good at home Ec.

I packed up my sewing equipment and crawled into bed. While I was falling asleep I thought about what had happened today.

A lot had happened! I had got a job, a house and a fairly stable life for Annie.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Hope

Fiona moves from a small town in Idaho to Seattle, to try and find work to support her young daughter. However events occur that change her mind as she meets someone special. She wants everything to work out perfectly because this really is her last hope. A Paul imprinting story.

Chapter 3

Fiona's POV

It was 4:45 and I was driving over to Emily's house for the barbeque. Today I had mostly been hanging around the house getting to know the other girls. Hannah and Cathy were really nice and mad an effort to be nice to me. While Tilly was at _work_ all day, trying to stay away from me.

In the backseat Annie looked absolutely adorable! She was wearing the dress I had made for her and I had put a little matching pink bow in her hair.

I, on the other hand, looked pretty average. My mousy brown hair was pulled back and I was just wearing some old jeans and a long sleeved shirt. My winter wardrobe was not very nice, but it will have to do.

I looked in the car mirror to check myself one more time before I went in. I had applied a small amount of make up to my face. Just some eye shadow that made my light brown eyes look quite nice and some foundation.

While I pulled Annie out of the back seat the front door opened and Emily came out.

"Fiona! You came!"

"Yeah, turns out I'm going to be staying in La Push for now!" I said as we entered her house. It was a really cute house, small and cosy.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone. They're all out the back"

She led me through the kitchen and lounge room to outside.

"Everyone! This is Fiona" she said and everyone turned to me "and this is her daughter Annie"

I looked at all the people, and there was a lot!

All the guys looked really similar. They were all incredibly tall, well-muscled and all amazingly hot!

One of the guys came over to Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fiona, this is my fiancée, Sam Uley." she said then turned to him and smiled. He acknowledged me, then Emily continued to introduce me to everyone else.

I noticed another women in the crowed of men, she was quite plain looking, yet the guy whose lap she was sitting on was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Emily introduced her as Kim Connweller and the guy as Jared Cameron. They were also engaged.

A small toddler was sitting on the lap of one of the guys, maybe he was her dad?

Emily introduced me to everyone. The other guy's names were Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady. Everyone either nodded our said hello when Emily said their name so I knew who was who.

The toddler sitting on Quil's lap, who was Emily's niece, name was Claire.

But Paul was the one that stood out the most; he was better looking somehow then all the other and seemed to be staring at me like I was also amazingly pretty.

He started to shake violently when our eyes locked for a brief moment before I looked at Annie to see if she was alright.

When I looked back up I saw Paul being dragged away by Embry and Collin. I looked at Emily confused, but she just looked embarrassed. Sam muttered something in her ear and she nodded, then he took off after the other guys.

We were all in an awkward silence till Seth broke it.

"So, that' your daughter?"

"Um y-yeah" I was still trying to recover from the weird incident that no one was going to explain.

"She, um, cute?" I laughed; the poor kid was trying so hard to make polite conversation.

"Thank you!" I said still laughing; they all probably thought I was weird by now.

"Here, let me take her for a while so you can sit in peace and chat with everyone" Emily suggested.

"You don't know how great that sounds!" I said while handing Annie to her, she seemed happy enough in Emily's arms.

I turned and sat down in a seat between Quil and Brady, Seth was in front of me.

"So where are you from?" Brady asked

"I grew up in Idaho till after I had Annie then I moved here to find work. Well, actually I was on my way to Seattle, but I ended up staying here instead."

"Oh so you got work here, that's impressive. This town is so small finding works usually hard." Quil said while playing with Claire.

"Yeah, I got a small waitressing job at a café" I told them were it was and they all starred at me, until finally Seth spoke up.

"That area" he hesitated "it's a bit, dodgy" The other guys nodded.

"Well I'm not really in a position to be picky about these things; I've got a daughter to support. It's not easy!" I half yelled, defending myself.

"Leave her alone. I'm sure she's doing the best she can to look after herself and her daughter"

I spun around. Paul was back.

I stared at his now bare chest…. and it was amazing!

I realised I was starring when he chuckled and took a seat next to Seth, across from me.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the barbeque went really well after Paul joined us at the table. After a while I excused myself and went to find Emily and Annie.

I went straight to the kitchen as that was the most likely place they would be. I walked in to find Emily chopping vegetables while Sam stood next to her holding and cooing to Annie. I sighed, that is how a family is meant to look. I often wonder whether it would have been better for the both us if I had given Annie up for adoption.

"Just in time! The foods ready to be brought out to the table," Emily said, snapping me back to reality.

"Great, I'll help"

Together Emily and I brought out the large quantity of food to the table. The food, which was delicious, vanished quickly and soon it was time for Annie and I to leave.

I said good bye to everyone and thanked Emily, I didn't tell her but this was the first time I had eaten properly in a while. As I was leaving I noticed Paul watching me, or maybe I was just imagining it.

I left feeling really happy, everyone had been really friendly and Emily had suggested that we get together tomorrow to have coffee and give me a tour of La Push.

When I got home Cathy and Tilly were watching TV on the couch, when I walked past Tilly glared but Cathy smiled and gave me a small wave which I returned. Walking past Hannah's room I heard a lot of thumping and moan. Oh God! I was right! She must be a prostitute, or maybe someone who just has sex a lot..?

Either way, I was uncomfortable with the fact that Annie and I would be sleeping next door to it. I went into my room, dressed for bed and put Annie to sleep; she was already partially asleep from the drive home. That night I fell asleep with my hands over my ears trying to drone out the noises Hannah was making.

In the morning I fed Annie her morning baby food and ate my breakfast with Cathy and Hannah in the kitchen. Apparently Tilly was already at work.

"So what's everyone up to today?" Cathy asked Hannah and I

"Well I'm going to Port Angeles for a spa treatment all day, what about you?" Hannah said

"I'm having coffee with a friend I made and she's showing me around, you might know her, Emily Young?" I said

"Oh" they both said and looked at each other.

"Is there a problem with her?" I asked, I thought Emily was really nice.

"Oh no, she's really nice! It's who she's engaged to who's the problem!" Cathy said

"What's wrong with Sam?

"Well, he's part of the gang..." Hannah said.

"The gang?"

"Yeah, the La Push gang. You know, they all look the same, they all have the matching tattoo, they are all on steroids..." Hannah said

"Steroids? You seem to know a lot about them," I joked

"Well I have had nearly all of them in bed at some point,' she mused. "Well, anyway, I have to go. I don't want to be late for my spa appointment. Tootles!" she said happily and got up and left.

That just left Cathy and I.

"Are they really on steroids?" I asked Cathy. She laughed.

"I don't know really. To be honest I think that the reason most of them look like that is because they are all mostly full Quileute." She said "Quileute is the old La Push tribe, most people on then rez are native, including myself. I'm a quarter Quileute." She explained.

"Well that explains it, I guess"

So when do you start work?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, which reminds me, I still have to find someone to look after Annie while I'm working"

"Oh, well I would but I also have work tomorrow. Actually I have work right now! Dammit I'm going to be late again!" she squealed as she rushed off to go get ready.

I guess that just leaves us, I said as I bounced Annie on my hip as I went to go get ready for coffee with Emily.

As I was walking up the steps I realised I was the only one left in the house and I decided some exploring was a good idea.

I didn't want to be nosey, but I was curious. I peeked into Hannah's room, and to be honest it didn't surprise me, the room was clearly her 'office'. The doona cover was made of black silk, candles were located on her dresser and hanging on her chair were multiple lace panty and bra sets. I quickly excited her room as I still had Annie with me and went into Cathy's room.

Her room was pretty typical for her sort of person. The walls were all pink and picture frame were everywhere, clothes were all put away neatly and on her desk, not a pen was out of place.

Across the hall was Tilly's room, it was slightly darker than everyone else' and it hardly looked lived in. She had a medium sized bed pushed into the corner with a plain cover on it and scattered around the room was brown boxes that people use when moving somewhere. Maybe she was leaving? If so I hope I get her room, it was way bigger than mine.

Stuck into the wall near her bed was a picture, I had to kneel down to look at it. Smiling back at me from the picture was a beautiful, blond haired girl snuggled into the side of a handsome young man. They looked like they were only in high school, but I could distinctly see the girl was Tilly. She looked happy in the picture, not snarling and cold like she does in real life. She must have dyed her hair because back when she was in high school it was a golden blonde colour and she wasn't wearing any of the heavy liner like she does now.

I left her room feeling embarrassed at myself, I shouldn't have looked through their rooms. It was wrong.

Glancing at the clock I realised I only had a few minutes to get ready and get to Emily's house. We were meeting there and going on to wherever we were having coffee.

When I got to Emily's I got Annie out of her seat and I had to smile. She looked exceptionally cute today. Because of the cold weather here, I had to dress in a couple of layers of clothes to keep her warm so she looked especially chubby.

I didn't even have to knock on the door because Emily was already there opening it and ushering me in.

"We're going to have so much fun today! I'm thinking we'll head to Port Angeles, have a coffee and then look around the shops for a bit. I know I said I'd show you around La Push, but to be honest, there's nothing much to show" she said as she led us into the kitchen.

I was too busy listening to her, that I didn't notice Paul siting in the kitchen.

"Oh Paul! I didn't realise you were here." Apparently Emily didn't notice either.

"Sam said he wanted to see me" he said and added "Hi Fiona"

God! Why did the way he say my name make me go week at the knees!

"Fi, call me Fi, everyone else does." I mumble out

"Ok then, Fi. Well Emily, Sam is obviously not here so I'm going to come back later"

"Alright, I'll tell him you stopped by." Emily said.

As Paul was leaving his arm gently brushed mine, I thought I was going to faint! How could anyone be so perfect? I wonder if he was actually on steroids like Hannah said. Oh God! I wonder if he has slept with Hannah!

I shook the thoughts from my head and decided to just ask Hannah about it later. Emily and I went out to my car because my car had Annie's baby seat and we started our drive.


End file.
